


Branded

by SutcliffonFire



Series: Left an Impression [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Groping, Makeout Session, No Sex... yet, Teasing, intense makeout session, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutcliffonFire/pseuds/SutcliffonFire
Summary: You've always felt this desire. The desire to leave a mark on the world.And so you did, you left countless of marks on your world.The bright red of your lipstick and the blue of your love bites looked lovely on his neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the more.. intimate continuation of "Marked".. I was trying to look for something to set the mood of this, and my friend recommended listening to "Sexual" by Neiked. So I'm going to pretend in this fic that that song was part of one of the musicals that Zen did. I do hope this doesn't sound too much like a song fic, I just wanted a sensual song to trigger the more sensual encounters between MC and Zen. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

As the party went on, its atmosphere became more subdued as the guest became more comfortable with each other. Everyone was enjoying the food and entertainment provided not just by the staff, but also a few guests like Chef Lamsay and the Commercial Musical Supporters president. At the moment, the CMS president was singing a sultry ballad from what seems to be one of Zen's musicals.

"She is pulling it off quite well." commented Jaehee, and you agreed with her. While she was not on the same level as Zen's melodic voice, she managed to recreate the same amount of emotion that left everyone breathless. "She is a a talented singer, I'm surprised that no one here yet has offered her a project yet." she continued, while humming along to the singer. You sipped on the champagne lightly as you were already feeling the edges of your mind turn to fuzz. The relaxed atmosphere of the party meant that you were able to truly enjoy the rest of the night with your new family. Seven and Yoosung where enjoying themselves talking to Christmas Nolam on his next film, while V was taking pictures with Rui for the photo album they had been planning. Jumin was enjoying time with the winery owner and long cat, while Zen was no where in sight.

You were about to question Jaehee for the whereabouts of your boyfriend when you heard the new voice in the harmonize with the singer on stage. Zen was staring directly at you, a smile tugging at his mouth as he belted out the words to the song.

 _"You've got that thing, that I've been looking for."_   With the breathy voice he used, he could've whispered this in your ear. You turned your head to the stage, where Zen stood proudly while holding the mic in his hands. The singer looked shocked but understood his intentions, adjusting to act as his second voice. He kept his eyes on you as he continued the song, his fingers slowly threading themselves into his hair. 

 _"Been running around for so long."_ He dragged his fingers down the side of his face, careful to not smudge the mark you left on his cheek. " _Now I caught you, I won't let you go_ " Smirking, he dragged his fingers along his jawline. You blushed, knowing that he was especially sensitive to kisses and nips along his jaw. _"You got that thing that I been looking for."_ His fingers continued the descent, trailing down his neck and stopping right above his heart. _"And you got a heart full of gold."_ He stretched his hand out to you, beckoning you to come closer.You decided to play along, handing your champagne toJaehee after murmuring a quick excuse, you walked slowly to the stage. You gave Zen your best smirk as you slowly approached him. He winked in reply and continued with the song.

" _And that's really turning me on."_

You wish you could say your body acted on its own accord, but you couldn't as you desired to captivate Zen as you walked to him. Your hips swayed to the beat of the song, and you felt yourself shiver in delight as Zen's eyes traveled the length of your body and lingered at your hips.  _"Just say you feel, the way that I feel."_ You got close enough to see that Zen's eyes had darkened, indicating how he feels about your presence.

_"I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual"_

He rolled his body, and you felt yourself heat up at the thought of his perfect body pressed up against yours. " _Just say you feel, the way that I feel."_ He gently fell to his knees in front of you, and you couldn't stop yourself from biting your lips imaging it was his own soft ones. You could see he sucked in a breath when you did that, so you decided to take it a bit further by slowly beckoning him to you. He dropped off the stage and landed in front of you, his crimson eyes burning into your own.

 _"I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual"_ _  
_

He tosses the microphone away and leans towards you, his breaths were heavy from singing and dancing and you reached out to stroke his cheek. The party had erupted into cheers as the next song started up. "MC..." he whispered, "I don't want to be a beast in front of you.." he continued, wrapping his arms around your waist. You smiled and started kissing from the corner of his mouth, along his jawline and up to his ear. You could feel him tense the farther your lips drifted away from his own, and you could feel his heart stop when you whispered to him that you'd rather he let out his beast when he dragged you off to an empty room. He blushes intensely, his pale white skin turning into a shade of pink that complemented all the lovely red lip marks you left on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've marked me." He whispered into your ear. It, along with the hand that was slowly caressing your neck, sent shivers down your spine. "You couldn't resist showing off that you own me too, do you?" He slowly pulled you closer to him as he locked the door behind you two, he pressed you against the door. Zen nudged your thighs apart with his knee, giving him the perfect angle to tease you through your dress. "God, you love to test my self-control.." He lifted your chin so that he could stare into your eyes and you lose yourself in those dark red pools.  
  
"Don't forget.. I'm yours too." You whisper, and close the distance between you two with a kiss. His mouth captured your own in a passionate embrace and you could feel yourself getting lightheaded with each second of the kiss. You gently sucked on his lower lip, enticing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. You felt yourself gasp as Zen suddenly picked you up and pinned you against the wall but that gasp was then cut off by Zen's mouth coming down on yours once again, his hands going to support your ass by kneading and groping it. With Zen's hardening cock pressed up against your core and his lips branding your neck with love bites, you couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Zen groans and grinds into you hard drawing out a whimper of pleasure from the back of your throat as you expose more of your neck for him to violate. You can feel his smirk against your neck as he continues to bite and suck at your neck while rolling his hips harder against your own, earning him the sound of his name in a moan.  
  
"Your voice is so beautiful, princess.. Can I hear it one more time?" he asks as he slows his grinding against you, ensuring that the length of his clothed cock rubbed against you tantalizingly. You mewled, the pool of heat in your abdomen was growing and you weren't so sure you're going to last much longer even just from the friction of your bodies pressed together. "You sound so heavenly when you're lost in pleasure, babe..". You tightened your legs around his waist, desperate for more of the delicious body contact between you two. You pulled on his ponytail to lift his head and expose his neck to you and you set to work, peppering his neck with hickeys and smudges of your lipstick. He moans your name and bucks roughly against you, his crotch hitting perfectly against your already moist core.  
  
"H-Hyun..! Fuck, I want you.." you whispered against his skin, you felt him swallow hard. He catches your lips for a moment through a rough kiss and seductively smirks at you. You feel yourself grow more aroused as you stared down his lustful eyes, and you feel as though you are melting as he gently thumbs your lips.  
  
"My princess.. You look so perfect right now.. Oh how I'd love to engrave my entire being unto your body right now.". With each word, you felt yourself become more and more willing to completely surrender to the man before you. "But.. Not here.." You feel a hint of confusion, so in an effort to entice Zen more, you took his thumb into your mouth. You sucked and licked the pad of his thumb before taking in more of his finger in. He groans loudly while watching your little bold spectacle, grinding against your core in time with your licks. "I want to own you in the place where we both belong together.. To take your body over and over all night long in a bed we both share.. I'm going to take great pleasure in being able to keep you all to myself." You let his thumb go with a pop and lick the length of his thumb while he gently helps you down to your feet. "Think of this as a trailer to my next performance, my love." He chuckled lowly as he pulled you close to plant a chaste kiss on your forehead. You two walk towards the door when you notice the reflection of both you and Zen, both your necks branded with proof of your love and desire for each other.  
  
"Show them off proudly, princess. I love being yours." He whispers to you, wrapping an arm around your waist

"And I for you, my prince." A smile tugged at your lips even after regrouping with the rest of the RFA, their eyes flitting over the love bites and lipstick that littered the necks of you and your lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was that!  
> I dearly hope you've enjoyed this fic!   
> I'm not sure if I'm going to add any more to the "Left an Impression" series, but if I would, it would probably be Jumin's or Seven's POV next :)  
> Do comment leave a comment or a kudo if you've liked it!


End file.
